


Ride Together

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Steal Me a Seat on the Best Ride [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Garage (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dangerous Stunts, Jason is a little shit, M/M, Manipulative sex, Motorcycles, Outdoor Sex, Tattoos, Thievery, but we love him, gotham city garage shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: “No one rides better than Jason”Dick wasn’t exactly supposed to go solo on missions like this. You were supposed bring someone else with you from the Garage. But it was that Jason sneaking off again, and the only one good enough to be able to catch the punk was Dick so taking anyone else would’ve just been dead weight.Or so he told himself.





	Ride Together

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to post this ages ago, but I ended up having to evacuate for the fire. Life is still a little crazy but... writing is still nice when I can make time for it.

Dick made a quiet noise of disbelief as he looked through his binoculars and caught sight of a plume of dust trailing behind a motorbike and the telltale flash of red from the helmet of the rider. 

Jason was out on his own  _ again _ . 

He had to be up to something. The wasteland beyond the garden was generally not somewhere you went on your own. Dick made an exception for himself because he was perfectly capable of kicking ass without any help thank-you-very-much, but even he didn’t generally just waltz out solo without a good reason. Furthermore, the Red Hoods were a gang that was quite tight-knit and rarely moved outside of a group. They were weapon obsessed crazies, but Dick was sure that if any of the others saw Jason on his own they’d be shocked blind. 

Dick wasn’t though: the Red Hoods were also notoriously greedy.

The life expectancy wasn’t exactly high in the gang, and Dick had heard rumors that the initiation rights were brutal. Despite that, Jason had somehow risen through the ranks despite his youth. There was no way he did that without taking some calculated risks. The other Hoods would just as soon as cut him down as support such a young ring leader. Dick had no doubt in his mind that Jason did whatever he needed to in order to insure that he always had an edge over the others. 

Dick could think of only one reason that Jason would take off on his own so far from his base though was that he had somehow found access to “toys” he didn’t want to share. That was all well and good for Jason, but everytime any of the Hoods got more weapons it caused problems for the Garage. Dick revved up the engine to his bike and flipped his lights to ‘stealth’. Looked like it was going to be his turn to spoil someone’s night. Selina would tell him to call back-up but… nah, Jason was pretty good, but Dick knew he was better. 

The night air felt alive, the moon bright enough that Dick could see almost as well as daylight, and the purr of the powerful engine between his legs made him feel powerful and just a bit sexual. He waited until he was right behind Jason before flaring his headlights and letting his bike roar just a bit. Dick heard a snatch of Jason’s filtered laughter before he was having to swerve to avoid a spray of bullets. Goddamn Hoods. Dick let out another string of curses under his breath as a few small explosives were released from Jason’s bike making him have to detour way off the road to avoid them. 

Hell, was Jason’s bike rigged to blow too? Honestly it wouldn’t surprise Dick, but also what if he crashed? Was the little punk insane? 

Despite the extra time Jason had bought himself, Dick still caught up to him easily. He frowned, considering normally Jason would have been long gone. As it was… it appeared that the bike he was on was truly a royal piece of shit. Hardly the beautiful well kept machine Dick was used to seeing Jason on. Maybe he’d wrecked it? If anyone else was on the that bike, Dick would have overtaken them in an instant. Figures that Jason made even riding that hunk of trash look easy. As if on cue, Jason flipped him a vulgar hand gesture before somehow coaxing an impossible amount of speed from the old machine. Dick grit his teeth as he was forced to give chase.

Despite the obnoxiousness of it all, Dick had to admit he was having fun. Jason wove through obstacles on his junky bike like physics was something that only applied to other people. Dick huffed out a laugh as a tricky maneuver forced him to take a jump that knocked the breath out of him and left his stomach swooping with exhilaration. Chasing Jason was truly the best feeling, although he’d never admit it to anyone. Sadly, with a bike like that the ending had already been predetermined, no matter how good Jason was. 

Jason seemed to know it too, because he abruptly swerved around and drove straight for him. It was so utterly idiotic and reckless and goddammit Dick had to jerk his handlebars sharply to the side to avoid a collision. And then Jason was coming up on his rear, and man did he ever hate having guns at his back. He expected Jason to start shooting as soon as he was in range, but instead Jason was fucking  _ leaping  _ off his fucking bike at him and Dick could feel his eyes widening and he just barely had time to insticitly shift his weight before they were both crashing off the bike and to the road. His jacket protected him from the worst of the road rash thankfully but he was going to have some spectacular bruises. Jason, the bastard, seemed fine. He heard the screech of his bike skidding to a halt down the road and winced. There was also the sound of a small explosion as Jason’s bike crashed into something further back but who cared about that trash? 

There was barely time to process any of these things though because there was a heavy, gun-toting, gang leader still coming after him hard. The wind was still knocked out of him from when they hit the ground and Jason didn’t waste any time pressing his advantage. They both knew Dick would win in a fair fight.

“Crazy little-” Dick cursed twisting just in time to avoid Jason using his full weight to slam his head against the ground. He needed to avoid positions that would let Jason do things like that or Dick was going to be in trouble fast. 

“You act like you’re not the one who was chasing  _ me _ .” Jason laughed breathlessly through the filter of his helmet as they fought, “So really, pretty boy, why don’t you tell me what’cha after?”

“You could have killed us both!” Dick accused, flipping them over only to have Jason use his weight and momentum to flip them right back. Dick grimaced as the sharp rocks dug into his back and dust got all over. Their legs tangled and Dick just knew Jason was making sure he couldn’t get any sense of balance or leverage. If he could, Jason was done. 

“Don’t be so buttoned up. You know you’re having fun.” Jason laughed managing to catch Dick’s wrists just as he freed them and pressed them down to the ground hard. 

“Am I really?” Dick asked sarcastically, bucking and twisting to try and knee Jason who quickly shifted his pin.

“You could be.” Jason promised, and- that last roll of his hips was really- definitely- oh my. 

“Jason!” Dick squawked slightly stilling beneath him for a moment. 

“Always chasing my ass out there,” Jason teased grinding down, and fuck these chases always made Dick hard, “I was thinking you might want a taste.”

“I-  _ what? _ ” Dick gaped a bit. 

“I said I was thinking you could be a more enjoyable pain in my ass, pretty boy.” Jason continued giving a firmer swivel of his hips as if to illustrate his point, “Come on, how about it? I promise you it’ll be a ride you never forget.”

Dick groaned. He thought about asking if this was how Jason had risen through the ranks on the Hoods before deciding that was probably one of those questions that would only get him a punch in his face. But really, those thick thighs bracketing his hips… Dick hadn’t realized he’d been harboring fantasies about them but boy were they all coming to mind now. 

“You… are you serious?” he asked swallowing a little at the thought. At this point he could break Jason’s pin easily, but then what?

“The way I see it, we’re going to be stuck out here till morning anyway. Might as well take advantage of the opportunity.” Jason shrugged a little too casually. Which was… mostly true. Jason would be stuck out here till someone picked him up or Dick dropped him off. Dick wasn’t sure he trusted him on his bike though. On the other hand… Jason had a point. Solitude and slow leisurely time like this was a rare find, and you simply did not pass up a good lay when it landed in your lap. And Jason, Dick swallowed as he felt himself getting a little harder, was almost definitely going to be a good lay. Man, he was really going to do this. 

“Yeah, okay, I-” Dick nodded eagerly, flexing his fingers. Jason let go of his wrists and quickly worked on getting both their helmets off. Dick took a breath of clean night air before Jason was on him again, tongue in his mouth and pressing down on his body with an aggression that had Dick instantly intoxicated. He didn’t realize he had his hands in Jason’s hair till he was pulling at it urgently as Jason fucked his mouth with his tongue. He got bitten for his trouble, but that was fine.

Jason pulled back ever so slightly to work his jacket open and smooth his hands over Dick’s tattoo. 

“Can’t believe you flash this shit to the world all the time.” muttered Jason twisting Dick’s nipples and making him arch. 

“Hah, the ladies like it.” Dick flashed him a grin.

“I just bet.” Jason leaned down and bit down on one. Dick groaned low and long and arched his chest into the touch as Jason suckled and abused the nub with his tongue and teeth. Normally people went straight for his ass, so Dick was a little surprised how much the rough treatment to his chest was getting to him. 

“C’mon, c’mon…” Dick urged him letting go of his hair with one hand to palm himself through his tight pants as Jason switched sides.

“Impatient, birdy?” Jason looked up at him from under his lashes as he nipped and nuzzled at his chest and-

“Fuck- you need to shave.” Dick shivered at the scrape of Jason’s stubble on his sensitive skin. 

“You’re just jealous you can’t grow one.” Jason snickered letting his cheek drag more purposefully.

“No I’m not, I just don’t want to have stubble burn on my chest.” Dick flushed.

“Hmm, what about your thighs?” Jason asked innocently, then snickered as they both felt the way Dick twitched for that. 

“Another night, pretty boy.” Jason grinned and raised himself so he could start shimmying out of his pants, “I’ve only got a couple condoms tonight and I don’t know where you’ve been sticking that thing. Let’s save it for the main event, shall we?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dick rolled his eyes. In all honesty though he would have insisted if Jason didn’t. Outside the Garden medical supplies were limited and STD’s were not a chance you wanted to ever mess around with. 

He fumbled with the button of his pants as he leered at the sight of Jason’s legs and his cock hanging heavy and thick in between. He was glad Jason had volunteered to bottom because there was no way Dick was taking that without some serious prep. The prospect of doing so some other time though had his toes curling in his boots. 

Dick realized he was already thinking of doing this again.

“Someone thinking thoughts.” Jason grinned straddling him again.

“C’mon, just-” Dick gripped his hips and stroked the skin restlessly. So many scars. So much  _ power _ . So- He wanted more.  _ Needed _ more, right  _ now _ . Dick started to sit up a bit only to have Jason shove him firmly onto his back again. 

“ _ No _ . Like this, m’kay?” Jason said reaching into Dick’s pants and freeing his cock.

“ _ Jason… _ ” Dick breathed feeling his eyes drop half lidded as Jason lazily began to stroke him.

“Yeah, I know Dickie.” Jason said and he was starting to sound pretty affected too, “Fuck, but of course you’d be pretty all over.”

“Thanks?” Dick laughed, then moaned as Jason gripped him more firmly to slip a condom on. 

“Knew you would be. Thought about this when I was prepping myself tonight.” Jason said sitting up to get in position.

“Prepping? What-? You knew we’d be-? nh…!” but Dick’s suspicion was utterly obliterated by the tight, hot, and  _ yes _ already slick feel of Jason sinking down on his cock. 

“Yess…” Jason hissed through his teeth, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. Dick’s eyes kind of wanted to roll back, but that would mean looking away from the breathtaking sight on his lap and Dick really didn’t think he could do that. 

“Jason, god, are you-? Can we-?” Dick tried to ask holding as still as he could as the burning need coursing through him made it hard to think. 

“Fuck yeah we can.” Jason said fervently lifting himself and dropping back down making them both moan. Then again and again until they started to get a rhythm going. 

Dick twisted and arched and tried to meet each one of Jason’s thrusts. Dick’s skin felt like it was burning, but the night air was cool and the stars were bright and Jason looked better than life and felt better than all of the above. It made Dick wish for a bed. Wish they could both be naked where he could see and lick and touch and mark and fuck… and then do it all over again. 

“Jason…” Dick moaned as Jason started grinding down with a little swivel of his hips on every down thrust. Jason did it again and this time Dick’s moan broke off into an embarrassingly high croon , but he really didn’t care so long as Jason didn’t stop what he was doing. 

“God, you look good laid out under me like this.” Jason breathed starting to stroke himself in tandem to their rhythm, “Knew you would be. Just fucking knew you’d feel incredible inside me. From the very first time your snarky ass sabotaged that delivery we had…  _ Dick.” _

Dick licked his lips, watching avidly as Jason’s hips stuttered a bit on the angle of the last thrust. Watched the tempting way Jason’s lips parted with a deep moan. Let out a groan of his own as Jason clenched down on him tight for a moment. Worked to mimic that move until Jason was shivering with a wild unfocused gaze and clutching at Dick hard enough to bruise and… there, wet heat slashing across his stomach and his ass clenching tight rhythmically over and over until Dick was crying out and losing control of the motion of his hips as he came and came for what felt like an age. 

He realized a many heaving breaths later that he was staring blankly up at the stars. Man though, he felt good right down to his bones as he lay limp and satisfied under Jason who was slowly recovering his breathing as well. He didn’t remember the last time he had a sex that intense. And they had all night, maybe Jason would want to go again-

Dick groaned as Jason moved to let him slip out. The feeling was intense enough that he didn’t register right away the feeling of metal closing around his wrist at the same time. Dick blinked blearily at him in incomprehension for a moment as Jason moved out of reach to pull his pants back on. He tried to move his arm and couldn’t.

“Did you just…  _ cuff _ me?” Dick demanded incredulously. 

“Yup.” Jason said looking fucked out and extremely satisfied with himself. It was a good look, but Dick wouldn’t be distracted because-

“These are Graden-grade restraints!” Dick realized with outrage as he tugged on them.

“Don’t worry pretty boy, we both know you’ll be out of them within the hour.” Jason grinned at him.

“At which point you will be…?” Dick said annoyed. Jason glanced down the road toward- oh god.

Dick spluttered at him in wordless horror. 

“Caught on yet?” teased Jason.

“You-  _ you-! _ ”

“Me?” prompted Jason grinning as he finished lacing up his boots.

“You  _ knew _ . You knew I’d chase you! That’s why you were driving that piece of trash. That’s why you’d prepped yourself. You were planning to seduce me all along! Just so you could, what, steal my bike?” Dick exclaimed. 

“Basically.” Jason said without one bit of shame, “I looked at all the bikes in the garage, gang, and even the fucking garden. Yours was the best. And it’s not like I was gonna beat you in a fair fight, so…”

“I know it’s the best, it’s  _ mine _ !” Dick said struggling against his restraints. And dammit, Jason was right: he could get out of these but it was going to take him a while.

“Mine now.” Jason grinned picking up his helmet.

“You piece of scum!” 

Jason blew him a kiss.

“Get back here!” Dick yelled at him as Jason started to walk away.

“That was fun, pretty boy, let’s do it again sometime!” Jason called back as he picked up Dick’s bike and coaxed it to life with a gleeful expression while Dick cursed him out. He gave Dick a mock salute and sped away leaving Dick to his own devices. 

Dick spent the rest of the night after he finally got free fuming and making elborate revenge plans. And trying not to imagine what ‘doing it again sometime’ might be like. Not that he’d ever do that. Even if it meant getting to see and feel Jason’s body again, maybe this time even naked, moving like sin and feeling like heaven- no. He knew better than to fall into the same trap twice.

Probably. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving Gotham City Garage so far. Dick looks beautiful in the comics I love his tattoo. As usual, Jason's helmet is extraordinarily regrettable, but we love him anyway. The way Dick whined about Jason made me crave some sort of interaction with them in the future. Fingers crossed anyway. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
